Coffee and Catnip
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: L, Near, Mello, and Matt all wake up to a strange surprise...cat ears! a little yaoi, crack fic


My first Death Note fanfic!! This is probably going to be a one-shot…it's a little like Deidara's Kitty, but it's different! This will have a little bit of yaoi and it's obviously a crack fic. Enjoy the randomness!!

* * *

"L! Wake up, L!"

L opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a couch, awoken by Matsuda. L sat up and saw that everyone else on the task force (A/N: I forget what it's called) was already there.

"We've been trying to wake you up for a while," Matsuda continued, "for about an hour! So, can we finally start the meeting nowwww…" Everyone stopped and stared as L stood up.

The sudden silence and staring confused the detective, "What is wrong?"

Matsuda could barely speak, "You…you…you might wanna' go look in a mirror…"

L calmly walked into the bathroom not far away, saying "I don't understand what is wrong…I do not think there is anything strange about me on this particular da…" He stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. Sure he did not feel different, but he definitely looked different. All was normal: his black hair un-brushed, lines under his eyes, a white shirt and jeans. Except, of course, he had black cat ears peering out from his hair and a black cat tail to go with. It was obviously not a prank; the ears and tail moved. And L could control them.

He walked out of the bathroom, still in shock. L stood in the middle of the room, with everyone still staring at him. They all (including L) had looked like they had just seen a shinigami.

Matsuda broke the silence, "What should we do now, L?"

L thought, and then said: "Go on with the investigation. I do not go into public anyway, so this whole thing is really no big deal at all." And so, the investigation on Kira went on as usual.

It was about noon, and L stood up. "Somebody go get lunch." Ah…the daily 'who's going to get lunch today' conversation. Nobody worried, though, because Matsuda almost always ended up going.

The conversation had just started when the door busted open. In ran a white-haired kid that looked strangely like L. He fell to the floor and quickly got up. L recognized him; he was surprised when he saw he also had cat ears and a tail. But his ears and tail were white, matching his hair.

"L, you need to help me!" He begged, "I have cat ears!" Then he looked up at L, "Wait, you have cat ears too?"

"I was about to say the same thing." L said, "I woke up with these. What happened to you, Near?"

"I woke up with them, too. I have no idea why, and I was hoping you could help me."

"No, I can't really help you. I have no idea, for once."

"Can I stay here? I was lonely and scared! Mello kept on sending me emails that were titled: 'Read this, dammit!!'"

"I suppose you can stay. Knowing Mello, he might…did you read any of the emails?"

"No," Near shook his head, "I was too scared to."

"Maybe he is in the same situation as us…if that's the case, he would try to find you."

And right then, the door burst open, revealing Mello and his 'boyfriend' Matt, and L was right. They both also had cat ears and a tail, matching the color of their hair.

"What the hell is this about?!" The obviously pissed-off Mello demanded, "why do I and Matt have cat ears?!"

Near laughed a little to himself, "Well, what a coincidence. Hello Mello. Neither me nor L have answers to the question of the day."

Mello and Matt walked into the room, and Mello responded, "Well, just in case you actually get answers, Matt and me will stay here for a while."

L and the rest of the task force tried to get back to work. With the word tried especially. They found it impossible to do work; they were distracted by the visitors. Near was building what looked like a city out of stacked dice. That made Matsuda think 'this kid's obsession with toys is even weirder than L's obsession with sweets!' Matt's videogame was annoyingly beeping away, and Mello kept on getting caught stealing chocolate from L. Eventually, nobody was investigating anymore.

It was almost six, and everyone was gathered into a circle by Matsuda. "Let's play truth or dare!" Matsuda said excited, as he put down the bottle. "Who's in?" Everybody 'was in'; because they knew they wouldn't be able to get any work done all day anyway. Matt said he was in, not looking away from his videogame.

"So, I'll spin the bottle to see who goes first!" The bottle spun around a few times, then slowed down and stopped. It was pointing to Matt. Matt didn't seem to notice, though. He was absorbed in his game.

Mello, who was sitting next to Matt, snatched the videogame out of his hands and snapped, "Pay attention, Matt! Stop playing those games and come back to Earth for once!" Matsuda tried not to laugh; he thought they were acting like a married couple or something like that.

Matt pointed to Matsuda and said, "You. Mr. HappyPants. I dare you to stop being such a spazz, all day tomorrow."

Matsuda was shocked, but didn't comment on Matt's rudeness. "Okay, my turn!" He looked around the room at all the people, thinking of something for each person. He finally remembered one question he had wanted to be answered all day. "So, L. Tell the truth and answer this: is Near your son?"

The room was silent for a few seconds, then Matt and Mello bursted out into laughter. Near and L looked disturbed.

They pointed to each other and said, "You really think that we're related?!"

Matsuda tried to lighten the mood again, "Um…no! Just wondering! Now, it's your turn, L!"

L didn't have to think for a second before saying, "I dare everyone here to stop playing this game at once." Everybody went back to doing what they were doing before. Matsuda looked disappointed and wondered if he should have ever asked that question.

After a long, strange day, everyone had fallen asleep, scattered all around the room. L, Near, Mello, and Matt never got rid of their cat ears and tail. But they all still continued the search for Kira. But of course, they were distracted more than before the day they woke up with cat ears.

* * *

Please tell me if you want this continued…I will try if you want me to, but I am very busy with my other stories! You should read them! And, as the Electric Six sing: "Haven't you ever heard of how many kids died in fires? It's my desire! It's my desire! It's my desire!!" Please don't flame. It's really mean and hurtful. Please review! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Please visit my profile, too!


End file.
